


Mass Effect Drabbles

by Doktor- Marceline (Kenokosan)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: AU, Drabbles, F/M, mostly AU, random ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenokosan/pseuds/Doktor-%20Marceline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some random, plotless, stories that stretch from ME1-ME3 and so forth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Doll

"Is that......What I think it is?" Commander Alice Sheperd asked as she walked into the lounge. Originally, Alice came to the lounge for some hot chocolate but over heard some voices coming from the area. Sure enough she spotted an unlikely pair, Legion and Kelly Chambers. In Kelly's hands was a......doll, that looked like her.

"Commander! I didn't know you were still awake! Is there something I can help you with?" Kelly asked her.

"Is that a.......barbie doll?" Sheperd couldn't help but stare at the child's toy in the yeoman's hands.

"This? Oh yea! Apparently they made a toy about you after your battle of the Citadel" she explained.

"Where'd you get it? And how come I was not told?" Alice asked her.

"Legion had one and as far as not being not told of being made a doll, I have not a clue. Ask Legion"

"Legion is this true?" She asked the Geth unit in front of her.

"Affirmative" he answered.

"Where and how did you get this doll?"

"Eden Prime. A small female organic unit gave it this unit" Legion said with a twitch of his head plates.

"A little girl gave you a doll?"She asked skeptically as she sat next to Kelly and looked at the toy. The barbie doll resembled her in every way, from the color of her dark brown hair to smile and make up.

"Affirmative. The female organic unit was playing with a miniature dinner set and saw us" he told Sheperd-Commander.

"She didn't run from you?"

"Negative. The female organic unit invited this unit to sit with her and partake in what she called a 'tea party'. We temporarily adopted the name of Mr. Choco per request of the female organic unit" 

"That is so adorable!" Kelly Chambers gushed as she placed the doll on the table and hug Legion.

"No data available for adorable" Legion stated out loud. Sheperd glanced at the doll before picking it up to get a better look at it. The doll wore formal Alliance blues clothing and dress shoes.

"Any reason why the girl gave it to you?" She asked Legion.

"The female organic unit gave it to this unit as a get well token after this unit was shot at by other organics"

"Anything else?"

"No data available" that answer made Sheperd frown slightly.

"Did you at least get her name?" 

"Female organic unit gave this unit the name of Aya Lewis" Legion answered.

"Do you know what happened to Aya Lewis?" Kelly asked Legion as she still hugged him.

"No data available"

"Do you worry about Aya from lack of data?" Sheperd asked him.

"We do not worry about about others welfare like other organics, this unit does though wonder how she is fairing out of curiosity for the consensus as a whole" Legion replied as he stood up. Kelly released him from her gasp and stood in front of Sheperd.

"May this unit request the female organic unit's toy back into this unit's custody?"

"Of course, Legion" Sheperd said as she returned the doll back to the geth unit.

"Thank you Sheperd-Commander" Legion said and with that returned to the AI core.

"He's showing to be organic than we credit the Geth to be" Kelly Chambers said as she smiled. Sheperd looked at the yeoman with confusion.

"Huh? Organic?"

"I was in here for a snack when he walked out. He had the doll in his hand and he looked.....upset about something. I asked him what is wrong and he told me that there's a hole in the dolls clothing. I patched it up for him and then that's when you came in"

"Interesting....." Sheperd mumbled as she started where Legion disappeared.


	2. The bounty hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not sure what to do with this drabble. I may or may not make something from this. I don't know.  
> If any of you are inspired by this and want to use it, that is fine. I just want to be told/aware and credited before you do so.
> 
> Ps-Veetor and Kenn need more love!

The sound of Afterlife pound though his temples as he made his way through the crowds of dancers and drunkards, to a set of stairs leading up the self proclaimed queen of Omega, Aria.

She sat reclined on a leather couch as he walked up to her. Aria beckoned her guards to step aside and allow him passage. He took a seat on her right and removed his helmet, revealing himself to be a light grey turian with blue colony marks etched in his face.

"Garrus.....good to see you" she muttered in greeting.

"Aria T'loak things must be bad for you if you called for my help" Garrus greeted back to the Asari. Aria scowled at the turian as she handed him a data pad.

"Don't be smug. I have a job and a proposition for you. I believe you might find this job to your taste"

"I'm a bounty hunter any job is my taste" Garrus stated as he took the data pad and leafed through the contents.

"Why do you think I called you for from the Citadel? I know you're one of the best hunters in the systems" 

"I'm THE best, Aria" Garrus corrected her as he continued to read the data pad.

"Do I look like I care? I have a job and I'm paying you, discreetly. I expect you to be more humble in getting a job by me"

"Stick a needle in that head of yours, it's getting too big for your shoulders" 

"Watch it, Vakarian. I might take you off this job"she threatened him. Garrus said nothing as he read through the dossier about the job. One of Aria's top ranking majors went dark after a red sand shake down with some suppliers from Illium. From the looks of the details of the last time Aria spoke with her major, it was right before the meeting.

"Looks like the work of some merc band. Possibly the Eclipse Sisters" Garrus said as he looked up from the data pad over to Aria.

"Eclipse?" Aria asked with narrow eyes.

"It's either that or your major went rogue" Garrus said with a shrug before handing back the data pad to Aria.

"Rogue? My major would never go rogue, at least not against me. She rather get spaced before thinking twice to betray me" the Asari stated to Garrus.

"I'm not interested in your private affairs with your lieutenants, generals, and what not. I'll take your job, but I want a cut of what you were getting for the red sand too" Garrus told her as he stood up.

"If she is alive, bring her back to me and I MIGHT consider it" Aria said before Garrus put his helmet back on and leaving Afterlife.

\--//--

Out in the the docking station two male quarians were making small repairs to a second hand turian ship called Archangel, a VII Night Racer, once used in the 314 relay accident. One of them was underneath the ship as the other was handing tools to the other one. Garrus approached the two, nodding to one and giving a good kick to the one underneath the ship.

"Bosh'tet! What gives!?" The quarian crawled out from under the ship to glare at Garrus, though it was hard to tell with his envirosuit on. Veetor let out a small chuckle at his friends expense as he began to pick up the tools.

"Kenn, Veetor, we got another job" Garrus told them as he opened the door to the Archangel.

"Another job? Finally! I was getting tired of doing nothing" Kenn said as he followed suit with Veetor right behind him.

"What are the details of the job?" Veetor asked as he took up the pilot seat of the ship.

"One of Aria's top ranking majors went missing, or rogue, on Illium" Garrus explained to them.

"Illium? Hey Kenn isn't that were your Asari girlfriend lives?" Veetor asked the other quarian.

"She is not my girlfriend" he grumbled as he took a seat on the co-pilot seat.

"Really? Could of fooled me, or unless she's a hooker with the way she was making your helmet fog up with her dancing the last time we were on Illium" Garrus pressed on teasing him.

"ELENA IS NOT A HOOKER!!" Kenn shouted at them. Veetor and Garrus shared a look before bursting out loud with laughs.

"Whatever you say lover boy" Garrus said as he playfully nudged Kenn, before leaving the cockpit to his quarters. 

\--//--

The trip to Illium only took a day and a half by FTL and they managed to find a vacant docking station as they exited the Archangel. Illium was a majestic city with a dark counter part, were slavery, red sand, prostitution, and laundering of illegal tech is legal.

It was a perfect city for those who wanted to make a name for themselves or drown in the cities corruption. Stock holders, sale vendors, and information brokers lined the streets of Illium. 

"Where do we start?" Veetor asked.

"Don't know about you guys but we can start by finding a place to stay, my back is killing me from that lumpy bed" Garrus said as he started walking.

"I'll look for a hotel. I'll contact you when I get us a room" Veetor said as he took off into the crowds leaving Kenn and Garrus alone.

"Now what boss man?" Kenn asked as he trailed behind Garrus.

"Now we go see Liara" he stated as took a sharp left to a set of stairs.

"Liara? The information broker?"

"If we want to find Aria's pal, then we need some information. Who better than Liara?" Garrus stated as he walked in a small office with a Asari secretary at the desk.

"Good point" Kenn muttered as he closed the door.

"Hello my name is Elena Khar'kova. What can I help you with?" The brown eyed Asari asked Garrus. Kenn froze at the familiar voice and peered over Garrus shoulder to see his favorite Asari at the desk.

"Elena?" He said as walked out from behind Garrus. Her eyes widen as she heard her name from a familiar voice that she did not hear in a while.

"Oh my Goddess!! Kenn!!" She shouted with glee as she got up the desk and pulled Kenn in for a hug. Kenn hugged Elena back, it was good to see her again after so long.

"Elena what is with all that noise?" A new voice called out as a another door opened up and another Asari came into the small office. She saw her young secretary hugging and fussing a male quarian and an old friend of hers in the small office.

"Garrus?" 

"Hello Liara" he greeted with a flick of his mandibles.

"Mother I'm afraid I need to call you back later, something came up"

\--//--

"This is a pleasant surprise" Liara said as she and Garrus walked into her private office, leaving Kenn and Elena in the smaller one outside.

"Sorry to drop in suddenly without notice, but I have a job that needed immediate action from Aria"Garrus explained to Liara.

"Aria?" Liara asked her old friend.

"Yup, one of her own went missing and she hired me to investigate the matter" he explained to the information broker.

"Must be an important person for Aria if she hired you" Liara stated as she began to pull up some files and information about any dealings for red sand or any shady people that docked in the last few days. 

"Let's see......A small quarian ship, Type XIII Star Gaze, by the name of Wonderland docked a few days ago" 

"Any names registered to it?"

"Just one name, one moment.......Ah! Alice Sheperd. A former Alliance Navy Infiltrator and N7 operative" Liara said as she skimmed through the contents of the information before her.

"Former Alliance?" That made Garrus raise a brow plate.

"According to her file, she lost her family on Mindior to slavers and apparently on one of her first missions, she lost her team on Akuze to some sick experiment to observe Threser Maws, but the Alliance Navy denies anything to do with that. So she quit the Alliance" Liara told him.

"Any idea where I can find her?" 

"She booked a hotel with some others in her party for this week, but according to hotel records they were only seen for the first few days. The room is still under her name" 

"What's the name of the hotel?"

"The Looking Glass" Liara told him as she handed him a data pad.

"I uploaded all any information that may prove helpful for you" Garrus took the data pad from her and stood up.

"Thanks Liara, here's something for your troubles" he handed her a good amount of credits, but she nodded her head.

"It's alright Garrus. Consider the information as payback for your help in the past" Liara said with a smile.

\--//--

"So how long are you staying on Illium?" Elena asked Kenn as she pulled away slightly.

"I'm not sure. Probably for a few days since Boss man sent Veetor to book us a room" Kenn told her. The news made Elena smile brightly.

"Well if Veetor can't find you guys a place, you guys can stay at mine. I have a new place with some spare rooms.....and bigger bed" she said to him in a seductive voice.

"I'll.......uh-let boss man know if Veetor doesn't manage to book us a room" Kenn answered her as he felt the inside if his helmet get suddenly warm. Before Elena could ask anything else the door leading to Liara's office opened up.

"Alright love birds break it up, Kenn we're going" Garrus said as he looked at the two. Kenn jumped away from Elena, who only giggled at his embarrassment.

"Right. Well it was nice seeing you again Elena" Kenn muttered as he shuffled slightly. Elena gave him a look before pulling on his hood and placed a kiss on his helmet.

"Good seeing you too" said Elena as she smiled.

\--//--

"Not your girlfriend huh?" Garrus said as they left the office.

"We're just good friends!!" Kenn stated loudly, his voice drawing the attention of some on lookers.

"Didn't look that way" 

"Fuck you Vakarian!!" 

"Maybe later, for now tell Veetor to meet us at the Looking Glass hotel" 

\--//--

"The Looking Glass hotel?" Veetor asked as he got a call from Kenn.

"It's what Garrus managed to pull up on the person we're going after. Just meet us there, Garrus will tell us more at hotel" Kenn's voice cut off, indicating the end of the call. The Looking Glass hotel was one of the first hotels he looked at first places he looked for a room, but all their rooms are booked, as are the last seven he last checked with. With a sigh he changed his course back to the hotel. 

There were days like this, that made him wonder if he decided to complete his pilgrimage and returned to the Fleet, what he being doing now. Probably maintenance and cleaning up the ducts. It was the job his father and mother got stuck with on the ship that welcomed them in the Fleet after their pilgrimage. It was also the job that took their lives a few years ago, when one of the engineers made a small slip up and turned on the ducts with them still inside. He still remembers seeing their bodies as they were pulled out. The blood that gushed as it pooled at his feet....... 

Veetor didn't want to end up like his parents and dying in the ducts. Working with Garrus is lot more exciting than crawling through ducts, more open space too. With less fatal mistakes.


	3. the stripper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice Sheperd works as a stripper on Omega.

Lights, sounds, and the movement of bodies sliding against each other were all Alice Sheperd saw as she made her way to the dancers quarters. It was the night cycle on Omega and Afterlife was packed to the bone. There were a lot of males of different species, mostly human and turian, here tonight. Since Omega is all the way in the Terminus systems, a majority of them are either defects, former military, thugs, murderers, and anything crooked enough to crawl to Omega. 

This made her smirk as she opened the door to the quarters to get dressed. The sweet irony, that she too, is former Alliance military. She left the military on account of always being over shadowed by her older sister, Jane Sheperd. A biotic prodigy and goody two shoes, the one daughter her mother was always proud of. Despite all of Alice's achievements, being an Infiltrator, N7 graduate, and working with a spectre in joint mission; None of that mattered to her mother. Jane was a sentinel, captain of some ship named after some place in France, and hero of the Skyllian Blitz. Plus adding injury to insult, Jane Sheperd was the prettier sister. Taking after their dad in features, red hair and green eyes. While she got stuck looking like their mother, dark brown hair and a matching set of eyes as well. A reminder every time she looked in the mirror, to see her mother looking at her in disappointment. It didn't matter now. Alice is on Omega for one reason, to be her own person. The thought of it, made her smile softly as she opened the door to the changing room. There were other dancers getting dressed or already dressed, chatting amongst each other.

Most of them were Asari in their maiden stage, while there were only a hand full of human female dancers. Sheperd was lucky to be part of that handful, thanks to her hips and waist. They were a key point a long with her flexibility as she did a small audition for Aria and her right hand men. She impressed Aria and made her men squirm in their seats, especially the turian one. Aria hired her after the audition. She said that was the best pole dancing she seen from a human.

Aria was an interesting woman to work with. Bitchy and ice cold amongst the public but to her dancers she made sure they were well watched over and not forced into things they didn't want to do. If any patrons gave them trouble, her men would be on them in a second. Sheperd was very lucky indeed, she thought as she changed her work clothes. Instead of the traditional maroon/purple color of the outfit, Sheperd opted for pure black with yellow trims decorating the suit.

"Hey Alice, your needed out on the VIP floor!" Elena, a fellow dancer, shouted to her.

"On it!" Sheperd said as she walked out of the changing room.

\--//--

The VIP floor of the club was not as packed as the lower levels of the club, but still very full. She had to brush against some patrons to get to her designated station. Once or twice, a hand would pop out of nowhere and squeeze her ass as she reached her spot. With a huff, she adjusted her clothes before climbing up to the stage and started dancing with the pole.

\--//--

After shaking her hips and waist after what seemed like hours in front of drunk patrons, Sheperd's shift came to a close. This was a good night. Several patrons requested her for a lap dance, most of them drunk. Though none of them got too friendly with her.

Except for that one turian that kept coming on to her even after she said no.......

"Back off!! I'm a dancer, not a hooker!!" Speaking of said drunk turian, Sheperd turned to see him harassing Dar'li, a new dancer to the club. The turian wouldn't let up on poor Dar'li. He kept advancing towards her, Dar'li kept trying to put some distance between them. No one was paying attention to them and none of the bouncers were around. Looks like Sheperd was going to intervene.

"The lady asked you to leave her alone" She stated as she put herself between Dar'li and the drunk turian. The turian blinked and his mandibles flared to that of a smirk. Apparently he remembers her from earlier. Crap.

"Look I'm just looking for a good time. I don't care if it's from her or you" he said to them as he began to advance towards them. Sheperd tensed and ready herself to fight him when a new voice broke the atmosphere.

"You need to back off" another turian came into view, though this one was different. Most of the Turians she seen on Omega were usually dark plated ones, but this one was grey with beautiful blue eyes with matching but colony marks.

"Or else what?" The turian challenged the new comer. The blue eyed turian grabbed him and threw him to the ground. Before the other could get up, there was a pistol pointing at his forehead.

"Or else I pull the trigger" he threatened him as he cocked the gun. As much as Alice would love to see this guy's brains be splattered on the ground, Aria would have a fit. Alice walked up to the blue eyed turian and placed her hand on his arm.

"Easy tiger, no need to kill him" she said to him. The turian in question looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Are you nuts? What's to stop him from doing this again?"He questioned her.

"He's drunk and killing him would only cause problems for you. He has family that work here in Afterlife, you kill him and you get a bounty on your head" Alice explained to him. The turian tensed for a minute and Alice thought he was going to pull the trigger, but at the last second, he didn't. Alice then turned her attention to the drunk turian.

"Get out of here. Go get some sleep and think long and hard about what was going to be your last day living" she told him as she helped him up and gave him a good shove towards the exit. After he left, Alice went over to Dar'li.

"You ok?"

"Yea. That guy wouldn't let up when I told him no. Thanks for the save" Dar'li said to Alice.

"No problem. Go take a breather, I'll cover for you till you feel better" Alice said as gave her a small hug. Dar'li nodded and made her way to the dancer quarters. After she left, Alice turned her attention to the blue eyed turian.

"Thanks for the assist back there. Security was asleep" she smiled at him.

"Anytime" he said with a twitch of his mandibles.

"Come on. Let me get you a beer and give you private dance, on the house" Alice said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards a private booth. The turian blinked at her as she sat him down. She beckoned the bar for two beers and then turned her attention to him once more. He looked tense as the drinks came over. Alice handed his over and took the other one for herself. Taking a good drink, she downed the entire glass and looked at him. He had yet to take a drink.

"Sit back and relax, let me take you to wonderland" she whispered to him as she began to dance.

\--//--

“What's your name?" He asked as she was in the middle of arching her back and flexing her hips.

"Alice" she told him as she stood back up to face him.

"Yours?"

"Garrus" he said as he nursed his drink and looked at her with glassy eyes.

"Well Garrus, I'm afraid that this is were we part now" Alice stated as she took a seat next to him.

"Already?" He sounded almost upset.

"Yea, this dancer needs her sleep" Alice said as she whispered to him.

"Thanks for the drink and dance Alice. It was lovely" he said as he turned to look at her. Alice gave him a small smile and gave him a kiss on his mouth plates.

"Your welcome and thanks for the help with the drunkard" she said as she stood up and left him at the booth.


	4. Kenn after Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What I wish to see what happens to Kenn after Omega. It's evident that I love Kenn and Veetor! They just need more love!

Illium was amazing city, rich with businesses and buildings that expanded as far as the eye can see. Mostly populated by the Asari, Illium is considered to be an ideal world to live on. If you can afford it. It was here that Kenn found himself after leaving Omega, thanks to a human that spoke to Harrot for him. He was lucky to find that shipping vessel to sneak on that was heading towards Illium.

Now that he was off that forsaken asteroid, Kenn felt like he had a better chance of completing his pilgrimage for the fleet. Illium is planet of opportunity to make something of yourself, and Kenn was going to take advantage of that.

But first things first.

He needed a job.

\--//--

"Welcome to the Eternity Bar, my name is Aethyta. What can I do for you sweet cheeks?" The bartender greeted was a flirty smile at the young quarian.

"Uh....Hi? I saw a posting on my way in here that there some job openings?" Kenn asked the Asari bartender. Aethyta crossed her arms and nodded to him.

"That's right. The owner is looking for more servers, dancers, and another bartender. What position where you interested in babe?" she asked him.

"The bartender position" he said.

"Do you have previous experience with mixing drinks?"

"I know how mix over 45 different dextro-levo drinks" he lied to her.

"Alright, put your credits where mouth port is and mix me a drink"

"Right now?" He couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice.

"Consider this your interview for the job. You make a good drink to knock me on my ass and you get the job. If you don't......well we could use another server then" she told him with a smirk.

"O-okay...." He answered as he made his way to the back of the bar.

"Nice and strong. I wanna see this place spinning after I drink it" Aethyta said as she moved to the side. Kenn nodded and pulled out a glass and a couple of liquor bottles. At random he picked some non-dextro liquor and began to mix them. After he was done stirring, he handed the drink to her.

"Here ya go" Aethyta took the offered glass from the quarian and downed the entire drink in one go. At first she didn't feel anything......that is until she blinked and the bar area began to slant and go hazy. She looked at the quarian and saw double of him.

"Fuck......." She groaned as she grabbed her head and used the bar counter to stabilize herself from falling over. Kenn rushed over and helped her balance herself out.

"You okay?" He asked, concerned that he may of poisoned her by accident.

"Relax honey, I'll live. What do you call that concoction?"

"Uh.....The Knockout?" He randomly said out loud.

"Hmm....." Aethyta shook her head a bit to clear some dizziness before looking at Kenn.

"Well good news babe.....you got the job" she said standing up straight. This made Kenn look at her in surprise.

"Really?! Oh Keelah, thank you!" Kenn said as he shook her hand.

"No problem. You start tomorrow night"

\--//--

"Kenn I need table four's drinks!!" A salarian server called for him.

"Ok so three Knockouts, two ryncol shots, and five turian vodka glasses, right?" Kenn asked him as he took a second look at the order before grabbing the tray of drinks.

"Right!" The salarian nodded to him.

"Hey ya go" he handed the tray to him. As soon as he was gone another took his place, this time it was one of the Asari dancers.

"Kenn! I need that bottle of salarian tequila! I got a bachelor party that starting to do body shots!" She told him.

"Here ya go Kareena" he handed the bottle over to her. She nodded her thanks to him and left. Kenn ducked under the counter to grab a cloth to clean the counter.

"This is something you don't see every day" a voice said as they approach. Kenn bolted up to see a familiar face, being followed by a turian and a Quarian.

"Hey! You're the woman from Omega that helped me with Harrot!" He exclaimed to her. The female human nodded in acknowledgment.

"I remember that. How ya holding up kid?" She asked him.

"Much better thanks to you. I managed to get off Omega and get to Illium. I'm working as a bartender to save some money to buy some assault and sniper rifle schematics for the migrant fleet marines" he told her.

"That so?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Very much so. Here! Have a drink on the house, for my thanks" he got out three glasses and poured them all drinks. They all took a seat and downed their drinks. They exchanged a few more words before the woman and her friends for up to leave.

"Thanks for the drink. Try to stay out of trouble" she told him as she began to walk away.

"No worries ma'am. I will" he said with a smile lingering on his voice.


	5. family problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small drabble of the Sheperd family. Featuring Jane Sheperd and Alice Sheperd, spacer kids. A character death featured in this chapter, so as a heads up. Well......enjoy. I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good all mother, sometimes I get this crazy short stories at random times of the day. I played ME2 so many times I'm actually thinking of doing a story about the game, but with the Sheperd sisters; Jane and Alice. I'm iffy about the idea tell me what you guys think. Should I? Or what? I need some input and guidance here......'

Alice Sheperd was only three when the yelling and fighting stop. Her parents constantly bickering and arguing to loud volumes, enough to bleed through the walls of her small room, Alliance Space stations didn't leave much room for living quarters. A room that she shared with her older sister. When the shouting starts, Alice would bolt of bed, sneak out of her room to look at her parents fight. 

She didn't understand what they fought about. Alice though knew well enough what liar was, though the words cuttlebone, whore, and xenophile, where lost on her. It was the terms that her father used and called her mother. She had no idea why her father would call her mother such a thing. The arguing would go on throughout the night. 

Every night.

Her older sister, Jane; only six years of age, would also come out and pull her away from her hiding spot and take her back to their room. 

They would crawl under the desk that was in their room. Hold one another as their parents fought. Finding comfort in one another as the fight raged on. Alice wished for it to stop......

.......it did stopped.

Alice was expecting to hear shouting as usual, when this particular night there was no shouting. No screaming. Nothing. 

"It's quiet" Jane whispered.

"I'm scared" Alice answered back as she clutched a stuffed plush toy cat.

"Don't be. Maybe they got called for a meeting.....Or something?" Jane said as she got out of bed. Alice followed suit as she clutched her toy. She trailed behind Jane, both of them quiet with their foot steps as they reached the small family room. They only saw their mother seated at one of couches, staring blankly at the wall. As they walked closer, Alice swore she saw a faint smile on her mother's lips. Though it vanished as soon as she saw it.

"Mommy?" Alice called for her. Their mother turned her head towards them.

"Yes Alice?" Her voice sounded broken and raw, her eyes blood shot and glassy as if she were crying.

"Where's dad?" It was Jane that asked. Their mother then turned away, glaring at the door as if it was to blame for her problems.

"He's gone" she simply answered.

"For how long?"

"For good" she said as she looked at the ground. She looked like as if a ton of bricks where taken off her shoulders and seemed more........liberated, somehow.

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't love us anymore" her voice finally cracked and she began to cry. Alice and Jane rushed to their mother and hugged her. Their mother clutched them to her chest as she cried harder.

\--//--

A knock at their door woke Alice Sheperd up. She noticed that they all fell asleep on the couch. Alice looked at mother, seeing her cheeks puffy and red from crying.

KNOCK! KNOCK! The knocking jolted her from her thoughts as she jumped off the couch and walked over to the door to answer it. 

When she opened the door, she didn't expect to see the captain of the space station early this morning. This made her worry.

"Hello Alice, is your mother home?" He asked her. Alice nodded to the captain. She moved to the side and allowed him in. Her mother was still somewhat asleep as the captain came into the family room. She blinking the sleep away when she saw the captain. That jolted her awake and jumped off the couch and saluted the captain.

"Captain" ever the faithful soldier that she was, saluted her captain despite her state of her constitution.

"At ease Hannah" he said calmly. He tensed for a bit before speaking again.

"Hannah.....this hurts for me to say this but........" He looked at Hannah's daughters, he didn't want to say what he was about to say in front of them bluntly. Hannah followed his gaze and then turned to the girls.

"Jane take Alice to your room" she asked her. Jane looked up at her mother and saw the look in her mother's eyes that she didn't want any protest. Jane nodded and took Alice with her. When the two of them heard the door click, the captain looked back at Hannah.

"Hannah........God this hurts me to say but......." He hesitated.

"What happened?" She asked her captain. A sinking feeling sank in her stomach, dreading what he was going to say.

".......Mark committed suicide"


	6. Journal Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one ties in with the last chapter, Hannah Sheperd during her time in the first contact war and as a POW.

Entry 1: I've been called back for active duty after maternity leave. Mark is obviously upset for me returning to work for the Alliance, he expects me to retire early to take of the girls. A war just broke out after we activated a prothean relay! Now we're fighting against these raptor-like aliens!! I told him where he can shove his complaints.......

Entry 4: Mark and I have been fighting more than usual. Apparently he's upset that I sent Alice and Jane to my parents out to Oregon, rather than sent them to his parents in New York. I just want my babies to be safe in case shit hits the ceiling and if Earth gets invaded, I'll know they're in good hands. Dad is a former Military Green Beret and mom knows how to handle a rifle.

Entry 6: We're getting sent out to Shanxi tomorrow. General Williams is leading the fight against the enemies. I spend most of the night talking to my parents and girls. Mark is talking to his parents and giving me the cold shoulder.......sometimes I wonder to myself why I married him....

Entry 13: Mark and I have been here for a few days and its getting brutal on putt already straining marriage. I've been put on recon/infiltration team while Mark is on the front lines. He's not one bit happy about me being put behind enemies lines. I told him to shove it.....

Entry 17: We're getting sent out to a enemy post that just shy of 9 miles away from our post. Somehow Mark managed to get out on my recon team. He claims to be worried about my well being.......I think he's being possessive.

Entry 22: God fucking damn it!!! The mission went to hell, we somehow got spotted and ambushed. We had no choice but to retreat, but Mark wanted to stay and fight. I had to drag his ass and one of the scouts, Emily, fell. Mark yelled to leave her, but I ignored him and rushed back for her. I got her on her feet and shoved her ahead of me. I was about to book it, but one of the aliens hit me over the head and I blacked out. Right now, I'm in a cell and they took most of my belongings except for this journal and a photo of my babies. If I don't make it and if anyone finds this journal......tell Alice and Jane that mommy loves them very much!!

Entry 23: There's a guard outside my cell, he doesn't seem very happy about that. It's hard to tell when I can't understand them. They make this chirping, clicking, and humming sounds.....kind like the birds back from earth. There's also something that they use to communicate other than those sounds, but I can't pick up on them. The guard is looking at me funny.

Entry 25: I try to talk to the guard. I know it's ridiculous considering I can't understand them, but......it seems that he can understand me though. It's mostly a one sided conversation, but it feels nice to have someone who listens. I tell him about myself and my little girls. I show him the photo of them. I only tell him useless and harmless things about me, he takes it in stride.

Entry 29: I've been here for a week. I don't think I'm going to get rescued anytime soon. The guard came into my cell for the first time. I was a little scared. He took my left arm and took a needle out. Was he going to drug me? I lashed out and screamed, but he gripped my shoulders and stared into my eyes. His eyes calmed me down and he took my arm again. I felt a sharp pain that only lasted a minute. I look at his eyes again and notice they're a lovely green.

Entry 30: Apparently my guard gave me a omnitool? It's weird. But now I can understand what he's saying to me, so our conversations are more longer. I don't know his name, but.....He doesn't know mine. There's some trust between us but not enough for names.

Entry 35: There are other guards other than him watching me. Some look at me oddly, other with hatred. As if I was the reason this war started. I know there are other prisoners of war here, but we're kept separate from each other. Sometimes a cell would be open and a prisoner world be taken for interrogation. I could hear their screams.......

Entry 37: I'm tired of calling my guard 'guard'. I feel like I'm degrading him somehow. I told him my name. Hannah. To get more trust between us. He doesn't reply.

Entry 38: He gives me the cold shoulder almost all day and he looks like he thinking about something very hard. At the end he tells me his name. Sparatus.

Entry 44: He tells me more about him. He has a younger brother that's his only family. We talk more and I tell him about my crumbling marriage with Mark and his fault in my capture and imprisonment. For some reason he looks angry when I told him that, like he wants to rip off Marks head. That thought makes me smile.

Entry 46: I tell Sparatus about human culture and in exchange, he tells me about his people, the Turians. I believe I covered just about every topic of the humans and then he asks something a little more......personal. He asks about courtship. I tell him it ranges from person to person, and that some can fall in and out of love. He looks at me with intense eyes and leans his forehead against mine. I don't know what came me......but I kissed him.

Entry 47: I can't look at him in the eye when we talk. I'm too embarrassed and he can tell. He's teasing me, making me blush like a teenager again. I can't help but smile.

Entry 51: I'm not sure what happened. First we were talking and......there was a pause between us. Something hung in the air and the next thing I knew...... I was on my back and he was biting my neck, undressing me quickly while I fumbled with his armor. It was amazing. Sparatus made me feel alive as joined as one. We caressed one another, learning about about the others body as we explored. He loves it when I scratched behind his 'fringe' and when I have my legs wrapped around his waist, squeezing and rubbing against it. The down side is the chafing for missionary, but we've come up with 'creative' ways to avoid discomfort.

Entry 58: The ground shakes and I can hear the sounds of bombing. From what I over hear from the changing of the guards, the Turians are bombing Shanxi from orbit.

Entry 65: Sparatus tells me that the war is over, that no one has won. I'm relieved to know that it was over. He told me that arrangements for prisoner exchanges are being made. 

Entry 72: Some how I'm in the last group of prisoners to be released. I think it was Sparatus's doing. The last few days we spent every moment in each other's arms, trying to make memories so we don't forget each other. Just the thought of it makes me cry.

Entry 73: I'm going to be returned to the Alliance tomorrow. The last time in going to see him. For the last night we made love slowly, each of us trying to prevent the inevitable. To remember each other's bodies. As I'm coming close to my climax he bit me.....HARD. He marked me as I screamed in both pleasure and pain.......

Entry 74: I'm the shuttle right now with the remaining POWS as we're being transported back. I touch the tender skin on my neck and wince. It's going to scar most likely. God, I hope it does. It'll be a nice reminder of him.


	7. Seeing you again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be the last chapter tying in with the last two chapters. Feel free to imagine an ending for them. I might do a spin off sometime in the future. Tell me what think. :)

3 months after the suicide.....

"Are we there yet?" The voice of a young Alice Sheperd asked in a tired voice to her mother. 

"Almost...." Hannah said as her patience was being strained. 

"These elevators are slow......" Jane muttered under her breath. Hannah mentally agreed with her eldest child. The elevators on the Citadel where ridiculously slow. For such an amazing prothean city design, you would think they would have faster elevators?!

"Mommy my feet hurt! Can you carry me?" Alice asked as she held her arms out. Hannah knelt down and picked Alice up in her arms.

"Oh boy.....Alice you're getting heavy! Soon you'll be too big for mommy to carry" 

"Is Alice getting fat?" Jane asked.

"Mommy! Jane called me fat!!" Alice cried.

"Jane! Don't call your sister fat!!"

"But you said she was getting heavy!" Jane stated.

"Heavy! Not fat. Your little sister is just growing" Hannah explained to Jane.

"Oh"

"Now apologize to Alice"

"......sorry Alice"

"I'm not fat.....right?"

"No honey. Just heavy"

"Not heavy like a krogan right?"

"Right" Hannah said as she kissed Alice on her forehead. At long last the elevator reached its destination. The doors opened and Asari, salarians, a few humans and a turian began to usher in the elevator. Hannah made her way through the throng of beings. Just as she exited, Hannah bumped into the turian.

"Oh, sorry about-" Hannah turned to apologize but the words died in her throat as she stared at the turian as the elevator doors were closing. The turian stared back at her, frozen.

"Sparatus?" She whispered as the doors closed between them.


	8. Just Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I said the last chapter was the last one for Hannah/Sparatus pairing but.......I SHIP THEM SO HARD!!!

It's been three years and seven months since he last saw her, not that Sparatus was keeping track of the time. But by the spirits did he miss her. His Hannah. Her voice, her smile, that fringe that she called hair, and......He really misses her.

There were times that he dreamed that he was back on Shanxi with her, spending time with one another and blowing off steam.

But those were just dreams and memories of her. Not like he could do anything else about it. Sparatus had to focus on the present and his current destination for a meeting he was attending for the councillor. It was odd, working a desk job. He always pictured himself still with the military, but after the war with humanity ended, Sparatus decided to retire early from military life and try his hand at politics. 

After all, his younger brother always said he could bull shit his way out of anything. So as of right now he was currently working as an advisor for the current turian councillor, Quentius. 

It was......an interesting job. Never a boring day with him. Quentius had idealistic ideas to ally with the humans and try to work together with one another's militia. It's a great idea on paper, but tensions between them was still high and a vast majority were against the motion, but Quentius kept pushing for it. So far he managed to make sure that anti-human propaganda and what not was prohibited from being taught in schools on Palaven and turian colonies with council space.

He had to give credit where credit is due, he knew how to get things done.

Speaking of things that needed to be done, he better pick up the pace of he was going to make it on time to the meeting and catch the elevator. 

With a sigh, he managed to get there as the doors open as he, and a bunch of Citadel residents try to cram their way into the elevator. He bumped into a human female, turning to apologize quickly the words died on his lips as he saw the woman that haunted his dreams and memories.

"Hannah?"


	9. Ballet class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no explanation for this but I had to share!

If there was one thing that Saren Arterius hated the most was...Ballet lessons. Everytime he thought about it, he can't help but cringe and grind his teeth as he sat on a bench awiting for the class to end along with the other parents.  
Looking to his left and right, there are mostly human females and Asari, three female Turians, and one male Quarian. He couldn't help but allow a sigh escape his mouth plates as he looked at the clock.  
11:17 Galatic standard time.  
'Has it been only 5 minutes?' he couldn't help think as he turned away from the clock. Just another hour and 45 minutes to go and her Ballet class will be over. An hour and 45 minutes of waiting agony. Perhaps it was a good time to be filling out some paper work and reports that need to be turned in at the end of the week. With a nod he went into his bag and pulled out a data pad and began to go over the overlay of the mission.  
It was then he heard the the small patter of feet. Looking up he saw his ward dancing her way towards him holding something in her hand.  
"Aren't you suppose to be in class?" he asked her as she now stood in front of him.  
"This is just an extent of the classroom, besides I have something to ask of you" the young human girl explained.  
"This couldn't wait after class?" he asked without looking from his reports.  
"No, cause then I will forget" Alice said as she lowered his datapad down in order for him to pay attention to her. He couldn't help but feel more frustrated and annoyed.  
"Fine. What is it that you want to tell me that couldn't wait after class?" he relented to her.  
"My ballet class is putting on a recital this Saturday and I wanted to give the tickets to you, so you can come" a smile plastered on her face as she placed the tickets on his datapad.  
"Tickets? As in plural?"  
"Yea! So you can invite Uncle Desolas, Miss Benezia, Mr. Sparatus, and anyone you can think of" she listed off.  
"I'm not sure if my brother and boss will come, perhaps the Matriarch will...." he mumbled to her as he began to see some of the other adults in the sitting room turn their attention to them.  
"But you'll come, right?" she asked him.  
"Uh.."  
"Please!! I'm playing one of the swans!!" her eyes were beginning to water and her lip tremble a little as well. Uh oh. A hissy fit.  
"Alright. I'll come" he relented to her.  
"Yay!" Alice cried out as she hopped up and down, clapping, and in an instance hugging Saren Arterius.  
"Promise?" she asked as she pulled away from him.  
"Yes, I promise" he said as he watched her skip her way back into class. When he was sure that she was completely gone, he settled back into writing his reports when he then felt pressure on both his sides. Looking up, and then left and right he noticed the females sitting next to him leaning towards him with an odd look in their eyes. The human and asari on both his sides placed their hands on his thighs and both said:  
"So, are you single?"


	10. another thing to add...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm trying to get back into the groove of writing fanfiction again. So I wrote this about 2-3 months ago and decided to post it. Not sure if I will finish it, but I will if I get good enough feed back. Anyway, enough of my talking...enjoy.

Ok, so I know it's been since......NOVEMBER!? Wow, since I last updated this collection of drabbles. Anyway I got hit with inspiration to add another chunk for the stripper chapter. So without further ado.....I give you part two! 

Featuring: Alice Shepard,Aria T'loak, Samara, Morinth, Mordin Solus, Gavorn, Nef, Nef's mother(for the sake of the story, I shall call her Marlene) and Garrus Vakarian. Because I'm the writer and I decree that my space husband is in this story.

\--//--  
The usual atmosphere of Afterlife hung around as bouncers, dancers, and bartenders were busy to the core. There seemed to be an influx of more patrons, mostly Batarians and Humans coming and going to the club. 

As it annoyed the bouncers and bartenders, it made the dancers very happy and excited. More patrons means more credits. More credits means being able to afford things.

That being said. Alice Shepard was picking up extra shifts and working her ass off to the core.

"What's your name darling?" One of her clients, a turian, asked her as she grinded her hips against his. 

"Red Queen" she answered, using her stage name rather than her real name as she teased his mandibles with her feather light touches.

"Not your stage name, your real name" he asked again as his talons ran up legs to her waist.

"That's going to cost you extra......" She murmured to him as she to remove his talons from her waist, but he only tightened his grip slightly. Alice looked at his talons and saw that he pulled her closer to him, making their chest collide with one another.

"What's your name?" He asked her again as his mouth plates began to nibble on her neck.

"We're not allowed to give our real names out......" She whispered as she grabbed his fringe firmly to pull him away from her neck. He let out a small whine as he looked up at her in the eye.

"What if I make it your while?" He pleaded as one of his talons traveled down to her ass and gave it a firm squeeze. This made warning bells go off in her mind. 

Just great. Another patron that didn't know the difference between business and pleasure. Business, that is her job to keep the club goers happy and entertained for their pleasure only. Never mix them.

"Tempting....." her voice trailed slightly as she removed his talons from her. She looked at him before answering him.

"........but not tempting enough" Alice stated before walking out of the small private dance floor. She didn't bother to glance back as she made her way to the big stage with the other dancers. Though before she could even get half way there, Gavorn intercepted her.

"Shepard, Aria wants to see you" he tells her as he began to usher her to the upper level of the club.

"What? Why?" She asked him as they passed a group of blue suns at the bar before making it to the base of the stairs.

"No idea. She told me to just come get you. I wouldn't keep her waiting if I were you" he told her before giving her a small nudge and leaving.

Butterflies, bees, and juggling hanars danced in her stomach as she began to walk up the stairs of Aria's top tier of Afterlife. Alice didn't know what the pirate queen of Omega wanted with her. As far as she knew, Alice didn't do anything to Aria's patrons. She danced her ass off, gave lap dances to those who pay, and didn't break Omega's one rule.

And Aria wasn't one for just random social calls either, so what could it be for the sudden call? Well, she was going to find out now that she stood in front of the Pirate Queen. Aria T'loak gave one look at her before beckoning her to sit down.

"You wanted to see me?" Alice asked Aria. She hoped she didn't sound nervous to her as she felt.

"Yes I did, Shepard" Aria began before she signaled her body guards away for privacy. A bad sign.

"You see......as I recall, before I hired you, you were a former Alliance Navy Infiltrator, is that right?" She said looking at Alice.

"That's right" Alice answered feeling a little less nervous.

"I have a little.....problem that's starting to get bigger" She began as she stood up and looked out towards the lower levels of Afterlife.

"What kind of problem?" 

"Annoying, and it comes in the shape of an Asari"

"What did this Asari do to get on your radar?"

"It's not so much as what she did, but what came with her to Omega"

"And what did she bring?"

"A fucking Justicar" Aria spat out as she turned around to stare at Alice. She heard of justicars from some of the gangs, especially the Eclipse. Whispers of them would cause even a krogan warlord to lose his quad and shake in fear. Luckily for Alice, she never met one. Nor does she plan to.

"How do I play in this?" Alice asked the purple Asari matriarch.

"I spoke with the Justicar just a while ago. Turns out, the Asari I mentioned is an Ardak-Yakshi she's been hunting for years. She won't leave the station until she kills her. That's were you come in. I want you to help her get rid of the Ardak-Yakshi" Aria explain to Alice. If the nerves were gone by now, then they made a full come back and they brought a hint of anxiety to the party.

"You want to help her?" Alice couldn't help but sound disbelieving what she just heard.

"Omega is my business and a justicar is bad for business. I don't want to bore you with details, but if this problem isn't resolved soon then we might lose business and you can say goodbye to your pay check" Aria T'loak stated to her. Alice knew a threat when she heard one. She sighed. She was planning to buy new clothes and a better apartment with her wages, but if she didn't help out then she can kiss those goodbye.

"Where's the Justicar?" Alice asked Aria relentlessly.

"I sent her out to Mordin's clinic. He's the one inspecting the body, I don't know the victim's name. All I know that it was a young girl" Aria said as she sat back down as Alice got up from her seat.

"A young girl?" She asked with an eye brow arched. There were a lot of young girls on Omega. They were of different species, mostly Asari, Human, and Turian. Very rarely there would be a Quarian or two, but they typically avoided Omega like the plague.

Alice would sometimes bump into the young girls. She would never say anything as she see them come into the VIP floor of Afterlife the first time. They have this look of prey that makes you want to stalk them and wait for the right moment to go in for the kill......

"That's right. But nothing new to Omega. Another body to add to the building body count" Aria started in a amused tone. Alice didn't answer her though, she just left. She didn't even bother to look back at Aria as she barged right out of the upper tier and into the changing room of Afterlife and into her casual wear before exiting to the streets, making her way to the clinic....

\--//--

If there was one thing Garrus Vakarian hated more than paper work, it was seeing the bodies of young kids, especially young girls. He was just doing his nightly patrol when he came across her. She looked no older than the age of 16 in human years and her body was just sitting up against the wall with her head hanging limp. 

At first he thought she was just sleeping and tried to wake her. When she didn't respond, he decided to shake her. As his hand made contact with her shoulder to wake her, she didn't respond. He tried again, but no avail. That's when he felt the sudden dread pooling in his guzzard as he checked for a pulse.

There was none to be found.

His training from C-sec began to kick in as he began to look for telltale signs of any foul play in the area, but found nothing. Not even a weapon of sorts. After what seemed like ages, he decided to get the girl's body to be checked out by a medical professional and get in contact with the family, if she had any.

\--//--

Seeing the body of a young girl was nothing new to Mordin Solus. After coming to Omega a while back, seeing the bodies of the dead became almost a regular basis for him. Especially that of women of all ages. The same cannot be said to his assistant, David, who needed to be left alone after seeing the girl. It never gets easy for some, but mundane to others.

He managed to identify the girl and find out the the cause of death being a stroke. The girl, Nef, was reported missing two days ago by her mother. Though no one followed up after it.

The easy part of identifying the girl was done. Now to break the news to her mother was going to be the hard part.

\--//--

Samara knew how dangerous and corrupted Omega is. From drug dealing to illegal weapon trafficking with a hint of prostitution. Omega was rotten to its eezo mining core. But Samara was not on the station for that. Oh no. Samara was on Omega for one reason only. 

To kill an illusive Ardak-Yakshi.

The justicar was lucky enough to track her target to the floating asteroid station. It took some digging, killing some Eclipse and fighting her way through a police station on Illium to find the information she needed. 

There would be no running from her anymore. 

\--//--

Alice Shepard didn't know what to expect as she made her way to the clinic. The clinic was located in Blue Suns territory, on the far side of it. On her way there, she was proposition by a couple of the thugs and gang members. She was a stripper! Not a hooker. The next guy to ask her, her rates is going to get a bullet between their eyes.

"Hey, girl!! What are your-"

'BANG!!'

\--//--

The sounds of a grieving mother is enough to make your heart break. She was clenching the body of her daughter to her chest. The medical assistants tried to separate the two, but with no success. Garrus just stood awkwardly, watching the scene play out before him. He had no idea why he stayed until the mother showed up. Eventually, her sobs died down to hiccups and gasps as she eventually released the body. The salarian, Mordin, took the mother off to the side. Leaving him and the body alone.

'Guess that's my que to go' Garrus thought as he began to leave the small room and into the waiting area. There he saw a human female dressed in, what humans described, a cat suit with two SMG's hanging on both sides of her hips. She looked familiar though.......Brown eyes, light brown skin, short hair that hugged her head and face, a glorious smile, nice waist, a very supportive set of hips that don't lie and.....

'Oh wait.......' He thought as he paused to looked at her more closely. He swore that he's seen her somewhere. A regular at the market? No. Fornax? No. The bar by his base? No........Afterlife? Possibly.......maybe if he thinks back to when he first got on the station and......

'It's the stripper that Sidonis has a crush on!!' It finally clicked. The first night that Garrus arrived on Omega, he first met Sidonis at Afterlife. The poor turian got himself in a nasty situation that Garrus helped intervened. Sidonis was thankful for the save and bought Garrus some drinks, while he asked for a dancer. The dancer, at the time, came and danced for them in a matter that would make a turian blush. Later that night, Sidonis confided in him that he had affection for the human dancer.

"Hey" a voice broke his thoughts and caused him to blink a few times and saw the dancer before him, waving a gloved hand in front of his face.

"Huh?" Garrus asked her.

"You okay, buddy? You looked a little zoned out there for a minute" she asked as she retracted her hand.

"Sorry about that. I was thinking about something" 

"About?" She asked.

"Just thinking about things. Things not related to this exact moment" 

"What kind of things? I like things" she said as she smiled and looked at him.

"Nothing that you be interested in" he told her returning her smile and stepping around her and heading to the door.

"I should go" he said before walking out and passing by an Asari.

\--//--

Samara walked into the clinic after passing by a turian. She paid no second glance at the turian as she spotted a female human standing in the waiting room. She remembered after talking with Aria T'loak, that she was going to send someone to her. 

Perhaps this woman was that someone?

\--//--

Alice saw the turian when she first walked into the clinic. He some blue colony marks that went across his face and mandibles. He was dressed in heavy armor that she didn't recognized, so that either marked him as mercenary or bounty hunter. Maybe both. Though he looked deep in thought, as he if he was thinking about something. She couldn't help but smile as he left the clinic in a rush, but the smile soon disappeared as an Asari wearing a skin tight red suit, laced with gold, walked in.

By her guess this was probably the justicar that Aria told her about.

"Did Aria T'loak send you?" The Asari asked in a smooth, cold voice. The voice sent chills down her spine. This was probably one Asari that she didn't want to make mad.

"She did. I take that you are the justicar?" Alice asked her. The Asari justicar nodded at her.

"I am. My name is Samara. And you are?"

"Alice Shepard. But you can call me Shepard"

"Very well, Shepard. I take that you know what I'm here on Omega for"

"That I do. What can you tell me about the Ardak-Yakshi?" Alice asked her. Samara blinked slowly before answering.

"Her name is Morinth and she is a disease amongst my kind. A disease that needs to be purged. She hunts and stalks her prey until the right moment to strike. She tempts them with honey words and empty promises" Samara explained to Alice.

"Okay. So we're looking for a sex crazed Asari that kills them in pleasure. This keeps getting better and better." Alice said summing it up. Alice made a mental note to ask Aria for a raise and extra for this. And perhaps some time off too.

"Well then. Shall we get started?" She asked Samara. Samara nodded her head.

\--//--


	11. Wallflower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another short one

Wallflower: A type of loner. Seemingly shy folks who no one really knows. Often some of the most interesting people if one actually talks to them.  
\----//----

Hannah Shepard has two daughters. Each one from a different man. So it would be at no surprise that her daughters would be different like day and night. Jane has fiery red hair, pale skin with freckles, and a pair of deep green eyes. Alice, one the other hand, has dark brown hair, tan skin, and eyes so dark that you would think that they be solid black.

Jane Shepard was the social child of the two, while Alice Shepard was the shy one. The wallflower. One that no one even look twice at or speak to at all. When there be a social event at school, Jane would be there. While Alice would be at the library or at home playing a video game. It was because of her wallflower status. Alice was able to blend into the shadows and easily blend into a crowd. She heard secrets, rumours, and the word of her peers that at a mutter of it to the wrong person can cause great chaos.  
Secrets were one thing, but noticing small things were another perk. For instance, her mother. When their father decided to take the coward's way out and hang himself in the engineer room of the Alliance ship with a rather 'tasteful' note on him about their mother. Her mother deemed it necessary to move them to the Citadel and went to work as a C-SEC officer. It was there after 5 months, living on the Citadel Alice noticed a small change in her mother's body language. There was a ghost of a smile on her face and the fall of her shoulders was gone.

Small things started to appear around their flat. For instance, a nice set of earrings made from Thessian Pinctada Oyster that her mother started to wear during her days off from work. After that new clothes started to appear in her closet, nice ones too. Cinched around the waist and they flared out around the hips and showed off her neck and shoulders.

At first Alice thought that her mother got a raise and wanted to feel pretty and confident. But that thought was soon change when the next thing happened. 

Flowers started showing up at the doorstep.


End file.
